


City

by Corovera



Series: 100 Themes one-shot challenge [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Gen, Post-Game(s), Written pre-XIII-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corovera/pseuds/Corovera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9/100. Cocoon and Gran Pulse couldn't be any more different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City

Cocoon had been full of cities. Sure, there were forests, and lakes, and other places like that, but people lived almost everywhere. Lightning remembered a news report saying that even the smaller towns were growing. Apparently, people were beginning to enjoy small communities that were closer to nature. They did seem to have their own charm. It wasn't as crowded, and people knew each other better.

Gran Pulse was completely different. There were no cities, not even any towns. If there were still people here, on this massive world, they were nowhere to be found. Perhaps they lived far away, where the effects of the war hadn't touched them. If there were people like that, chances are that they would never have seen cities. At least, not like the ones Cocoon had.

Lightning stared out at the vast grasslands before her. They were beautiful, in their own way. She had never been one to think much of nature, but she really had no choice now. Her only hope, and that of her new-found friends, was somewhere in this endless world. The present was what mattered.

Lightning didn't know what lay ahead for her, or for the others. But if they were lucky, they would be able to see the cities again.


End file.
